


On That Day

by hakuchumu



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuchumu/pseuds/hakuchumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetic recount of the day Wall Maria fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem I'd written for my creative writing class, with no specific style.

On that day,  
out of thin air  
A searing heat exploded.

Above the wall,  
the face of a giant  
Mangled and corroded.

On that day,  
we all stared  
shaking in disbelief.

As it brought its force  
and kicked in the wall,  
we prayed it was just a dream.

On that day, the titans invaded  
mankind received  
a grim reminder  
that it is we who are the food,  
and they who are the hunter.

The titans invaded  
with a lust for flesh,  
our freedom was stripped from us  
and in their bellies, enmeshed.

 

On that day,  
Chaos ensued  
and humans ran in search of loved ones.

Debris crushed our puny bodies  
before the titans could.  
And two small children, barely the age of ten  
stumble frantically amongst broken brick and wood.

They found their mother  
beneath the debris of their crumbled home.  
“Leave me, just go!” She shouted,  
between pain stifled moans.

Her legs, crushed and unable to move.  
She knew how her fate would be.  
So through her tears she managed the courage  
and urged her children to flea

Two young children, barely the age of ten,  
digging through the rubble  
Bloody their hands and bruise their knuckles  
trying to free their mother.

On that day,  
Tears burred their vision as a giant came near.  
Dead heartless eyes, and teeth stretched over searing tissue  
Grinning ear to ear.

As the monster approached  
eyeing the three,  
and hungry for human flesh  
their savior came, with blades in hand.  
Stopped.  
Paralyzed in his tracks.

“Save my children!”  
Their mother shouted,  
“And run as fast as you can!”

So the cowardly savior, too frightened for battle  
scooped them up and ran.

On that day,  
A mother saw her children for the last time.  
She softly smiled and made sure  
not to let them hear her pleading cries.

“Live on!” she screamed,  
“don’t go” she sobbed  
as the titan approaching behind.

On that day,  
Two children watched a monster dig through debris,  
and in its grasp bring to its mouth  
their mother, fighting to get free.

On that day,  
a boy watched, with bloodied hands and knees,  
as a monster took his mother away  
and crushed her between its teeth.

His screams fell silent  
as he watched,  
blood dripping onto the ground.  
Her hands that held him, once so warm,  
now cold and nowhere to be found.

On that day,  
Something was born inside the human race.  
A rage and pain inside their hearts,  
happiness now erased.

And on that day,  
Such anger was born in such a small, young boy.  
He vowed he’d kill every single titan,  
and take back the world these giants had destroyed.


End file.
